Mysterious
by Patriot for Christ
Summary: Spiderman is faced with several problems, including covering the blame of a supposed massacre he didn't do, and an all new villian that's somewhat CLOUDY? Chapter 2 is now up! Please Read Review!
1. Chapter 1

****

Written by Patriot For Christ

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Marvel characters. There. There's my disclaimer. I do not own any of the technology I have in this story either. They are not mine!

Rising from his bed, Peter Parker headed over to the kitchen to prepare himself some coffee. It was sometime around two in the morning, and Peter had suffered through a sleepless night. There was nothing to do, either. His X-box was stuffed in the back of his condo somewhere, and MJ was out of town finalizing some of their moving information.

After grabbing a cup of espresso, he headed towards the TV and flipped on the satellite. He flipped through the channels until he realized it was set to MJ's TV shows. No wonder he was watching Home, Garden, Crafts, and such shows.

As he switched it back onto the normal one, he set it on the news. He watched the normal--traffic jams around New York, and such. Of course, that is until he watched in terror: live footage of a mysterious person attacking, terrorizing, and tossing victims around the top of a building in New York.

He knew what he had to do. He raced into his room and grabbed his Spiderman costume and put it on in less than thirty seconds. He tossed his normal clothes onto the bed, opened his window and jumped into the night.

Swinging through New York, he passed by several small buildings and about a billion buildings. Finally he came across the building he had seen on TV. He climbed up the top of it as quickly as he could, only to find that there was scattered bodies all across the top of the building. He jumped over to one of the people and felt for a pulse. There was none. Whomever had come here, had massacred about twenty people.

Peter Parker was not one to live with something like that. He was furious once he found that these people where dead.

He walked across the top of the building, sulking and wondering to himself what just happened when-

"Spiderman?" someone asked. The voice was raspy and hurt.

He turned around. "Who's there?" he asked.

"It's me, Debbie Richards the reporter for channel 3 news." the lady said, trying to push herself up.

Spiderman jumped over and helped her up. "We've got get you to a hospital." he said, picked her up.

"Wait, grab that camera over there. I will not go unless I have that camera." she said.

Spiderman grabbed the camera and quickly made a webbing backpack that he tossed over his back. He picked her up over his shoulder and swung off. By the time he had jumped off, she had fallen back into unconsciousness.

As he was swinging he wondered to himself, "What's so important about that camera? What could possibly be on it that she needed so bad?"

He quickly dropped her off at the hospital and left a small note, telling the hospital workers what happened.

After that, he quickly swung off, taking the camera with him. He was going to go home and find out what was on it. Something serious. Something special. Something… Dangerous!


	2. Chapter 2

****

Chapter 2

Written by Patriot For Christ

When Peter got back to his house, it was seven o' clock in the morning. He had stopped by a small doughnut restaurant and picked up a cup of java and a Boston Crème. He hoped that he could fit in an hour or two's rest before he had to go off to work.

To his surprise, when he got home, MJ was on the couch, half asleep, watching some TV show. He grabbed the remote and flipped it to the news.

"The news at the top of the hour contains Spiderman allegedly killing several citizens at the top of the building and leaving them for dead, one young reporter lived to tell the tale of it all, though. She is being questioned as we speak, and hopefully we can expose this Spiderman before things get out of hand." the reporter on the screen said.

Peter turned the TV off and lay down on the couch with MJ, snuggling closer to her. It had been nearly a week since he had been with MJ.

Two hours later, when he woke up, he nearly fell off of the couch. He had actually forgotten that he had went to sleep on the couch, with MJ. He did however, and he ended up pulling his sleeping beauty with him.

She instantly woke up and leaned over him saying, "Peter? What--What happened?"

"Oh… Long story." Peter smiled. He kissed her and then lifted her back up onto the couch.

"How long have you been back in the house?" she asked him, "And why didn't you wake me? If missed you so much!"

"Sorry about that. I just got back two or so hours ago. I figured I'd spend a little time with my wife before going to work." he joked.

"I was sleeping!" she laughed, poking Peter's shoulder.

After they finished laughing at each other, and kissing each other (something they did when they were away from each other for long periods of time), Peter stuck in the tape that the reporter had wanted him to get.

The TV flickered as he rewound the tape. He soon pressed play, seeing that the tape had come to it's beginning, and he watched in wonder as the lady and the cameraman climbed up a stairway onto the rooftop of a building that he had not seen before, strangely. Nothing happened at first, only some really cool footage of some clouds closing in on New York. He fast forwarded through about three minutes worth of cloud footage and finally came to a cloud that was shooting down towards them. It looked as if it was spinning around vigorously and carrying several people with it. The whirlwind finally hit the building and dropped several people with it. A face appeared, followed by two hands, two feet, and then a cloud-like body.

"Are you getting this?" the reporter asked, as if she had just witnessed the biggest celebration of the year.

Peter continued watching until finally the cloud-character jumped at the reporter-lady and the cameraman. Before anything else happened, the camera flickered and died, just as soon as a burst of wind knocked the two workers over, hurling them from one building to the next…**To be continued…**


End file.
